In the Arms of Silence
by darkangel9314
Summary: The students of Mystic Falls High school lives are changed forever when a school shooting occurs.
1. Chapter 1

In the Arms of Silence

Chapter 1

It started off as a normal day for all of them. Nine days that would be forever changed by the events of this day. It started off as a normal morning. First off was Elena Gilbert. She was at the top of her class and the co-captain of the cheerleading team. She woke up with the biggest smile on her face thinking that today would finally be the day she would work up the courage to talk to Damon Salvatore. The boy she had dreamed of ever since he had bumped into her on the hallway that day.

They really weren't in the same cliches, but Elena didn't care for that as much as everyone else did. Elena got out of her bed and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Today was the day. She just knew it. She looked at her reflection in the mirror once more as she walked down the stairs to join her sister Katherine and her brother Jeremy for breakfast.

There parents were no where in sight, but Elena knew they were busy. She just wished she knew what her siblings were thinking at the moment. They weren't really close, but she still loved them no matter what. She just wished they felt the same way about her. But she would settle for whatever she got.

Jeremy sat beside Elena determined to finally ask Bonnie Bennett on a date. Today was the day he would finally ask her. Next to him Katherine thought about Stefan Salvatore. They had been friends for a while now and today she was going to kiss him no matter what happened she wondered what he was doing now.

Stefan sighed as he sat down in his assigned seat. His father was always one for them and he was a man of punishment as well so he didn't dare break one of his rules. However his brother Damon didn't feel the same way.

Damon scoffed as he came down the stairs hanging up his phone. He was really getting tired of Caroline's attitude. He swore that today would be the day he broke up with her for good. Maybe he would meet an actual girl that his parents didn't disapprove of.

Caroline scoffed as she sat down on her table pissed off who needed Damon Salvatore anyway. She would find someone way hotter and better. She had to call Bonnie.

Bonnie Bennett heard her phone ring and picked it up. It was Caroline complaining about Damon yet again. All Bonnie wanted was a normal day with no drama. She sighed and picked up her backpack to go to school. Unfortunately what they all didn't know was that their lives would be forever changed over the course of this day. They just didn't know it yet.


	2. Chapter 2

In the Arms of Silence

Chapter 1

No one knew that when they stepped into school that day that their lives would never be the same again . Elena sighed as she entered the school doors. Her head was down texting her friends as she tried to calm her nerves. What was she thinking anyway. She couldn't be involved with Damon Salvatore. He probably didn't even notice her nor would he ever so she didn't see the point in trying.

Elena shook her head trying to shake off the negative thoughts. She always psyched herself out like this , but not anymore. She needed to talk to him before she decided that it wasn't a good idea anymore.

Before she could think of anything else to say her sister Katherine shoved her and smiled as she passed her to get to Stefan Salvatore. She sighed she wished she had more confidence like her sister did. Rolling her eyes she walked to her next class wondering if she would ever talk to Damon today.

Stefan stopped himself from rolling his eyes as Katherine came over to him. It wasn't that she was a bad person. Well on some days she wasn't it was just that he was way too busy to pay attention at the moment.

Batting her eyelashes, She touched Stefan's arm hoping she would get some reaction out of him, but instead there was a whole lot of nothing, She really hated moments like this where he was more concerned with other things than her. Shaking her head she left Stefan alone. She guessed she would talk to him later.

On the way to class, Katherine noticed a distressed Caroline talking to Bonnie about Damon. Katherine snickered a little bit. Maybe her sister would finally get some action after all.

Bonnie tried to listen to Caroline, but she just truthfully was tired about hearing about Caroline and Damon's relationship. After all she had no idea why they were together in the first place. All they did was fought and bicker all the time.

Before Bonnie could say anything Damon came up to them causing Bonnie to roll her eyes. She had nothing against the guy but honestly she didn't want to be a part of this anymore.

"I'll see you later Caroline." she said leaving Caroline to talk to Damon.

Bonnie smiled to herself thankful that she had dodged that conversation when she caught sight of Jeremy. Ah. Jeremy. He was probably the best part of her day. He was pretty chill and didn't deal with bullshit like her. He was perfect for her.

Smiling Jeremy went up to Bonnie and walked with her. Finally some alone time with her.

"Hey Bon, What's up?"

"Ugh just listening to Caroline bitch about Damon yet again."

"I don't understand why they're still together."

"You're just saying that because Elena has the biggest crush on him."

"She does?"

"You didn't know?"

"No, but spill. This is pretty interesting stuff."

Caroline scoffed at Damon. Shre couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Did you just say what I think you said?" she said in disbelief.

"Yes i'm dead serious."

"No. I don't accept that. I don't accept that you're breaking up with me."

"Accept it than. I'm done with your psycho ass."

Before Caroline could say something else Damon walked away from her. Finally he was a free man. Damon smiled as he bumped into the girl he had had multiple conversations with. She smiled up at him with her shy brown eyes.

"Hey Elena."

Elena's smile grew bigger. She couldn't believe this was happening. This was the best day of her life. Well she thought that it would be until the shots rang out and than there was nothing but chaos.


	3. Chapter 3

In the Arms of Silence

Chapter 3

Elena took in a deep breath as she heard the gunshot ring out. No one prepared her for the day she would hear a fatal gunshot in a place that was supposed to be safe for her. No one prepared her for the moment she collapsed to the floor. She prepared herself for the impact knowing she would probably get knocked unconscious but when she looked up she saw the bright blue eyes of Damon Salvatore as his hands were underneath her in seconds and one of them moved to the wound that was now forming on her lower abdomen. She couldn;t believe what she was seeing. She had been shot, but why? What had she done to deserve it?

Screams echoed as more gunshots rang out and she felt Damon scoop her into his arms. She cried out in pain as he an with her. She prayed that wherever he was going he would make it there safe. More gunshots sounded as one of the bullets grazed over Damon's ear. She watched as the trail of blood formed as they slammed through a set of double doors.

She almost screamed out when Damon placed her on the floor rather quickly placing her hands on her wound before running to the door and using the chains they usually put on it after hours to lock the door behind him.

He breathed a sign of relief as he raced back over to her getting on his knees and placing her head on his lap as he pressed his hands to her wound giving her a break from doing it. There was just so much blood and she had no clue where it was all coming from. Who knew one human being could produce that much blood?

"Where are we?" she said not noticing the room he had taken her to.

"It doesn't matter okay. All you need to know is that you're safe for the moment and I'm not going to let anything happen to you okay?"

She nodded weakly. Her wound was burning, but maybe she could figure out where they were by just looking around some more. Even if it did hurt like a bitch to do so.

After a few subtitle hints she gathered that they were in the principals office and that at least for now they were safe.

"What? What happened?" she asked looking into his eyes. The eyes she had wanted to look into for so long.

"Someone is shooting up the school."

"Do you know who it is?"

"No idea."

She was about to say something else when she noticed that the bleeding on his ear was getting worse.

"Damon, You're hurt." she said touching the blood on his ear.

"The bullet snagged me a little bit, but didn't go through. I'm fine. My health is the least of my concern for the moment. All you need to know is that I'm gonna take care of you, but I need you to stay awake for me. No matter what you do, no matter how you feel you need to stay awake. I need you to fight this for me can you do that?"

"i-I'll try, but I'm letting you know that this hurts like a bitch."

"I can only imagine, but hey, you have me here and I won't let anything bad happen to you. You'll do great all you have to do is believe."

She smiled weakly at him. She was glad he was so optimistic when she thought she wasn't going to make it. She was already starting to feel cold and what she had read about the body that wasn't usually a good thing.

"Thank you for saving me."

"Why wouldn't I?"

She smiled and turned her head to the door. She didn't know what would happen in the next couple of hours, but she knew without a doubt that she was safe in Damon's arms. At least that was for the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

In the Arms of Silence

Chapter 4

Caroline looked at the plain white walls as students swarmed around her trying to get away from the gun man. Taking a deep breath, she just couldn't make her feet move fast enough to get away from the chaos of it all. She just had to move and then everything would be all right.

Taking a deep breath, she moved one foot in front of the other careful not to make a sound in fear of what may happen. She seemed like she was almost to safety when a cold hand clamped around her causing her to scream. A hand clamped against her mouth as someone dragged her into a room. Tears fell down her face in fear of the worst happening when the person who had captured her released her mouth as she fell to the floor gasping for air. What the hell had just happened?

She turned around ready to deliver a hell of a blow, when she stopped dead in her tracks. Klaus stood there wide eyed and pale as he looked her up and down causing her to draw her jacket closer to herself. There was no way she would let this guy intimidate her, especially not right now.

She shoved him trying to get him out of the way, but instead he locked the door beside him looking out the window before he closed the blinds. What the hell was his problem anyway?

"What the hell is your problem? Do you not understand what's happening out there?"

"I understand plenty. What I don't understand is why you were out there going as slow as a turtle while there's a killer out there?"

"I panicked okay. From what I know of school shooting it's one of the many emotions you go through when this is happening and wait did you say that this shooter killed someone?"

"I'm not one hundred percent sure of that, but usually with cases like this that's exactly what the shooter has in mind."

Caroline sighed as she went to the windows closing the blinds and sitting down on the linoleum floor. How the hell had she gotten into this mess?

Klaus sighed and sat beside her looking at her patiently.

"I know that this is hard for you-"

"You don;t even know the half of it." she said tucking her feet underneath her.

"My point is we don't know what the hell is going on out there, so until we do we shouldn't jump to the conclusion that we're going to die in here."

"I wasn't drawing that conclusion, but thanks for that."

Klaus sighed and looked up to the ceiling possibly wondering what the hell he should say next. Whatever it was it sure as hell wouldn't ease her nerves any less.

"Listen I'm obviously no good at making conversation so can we rewind this back and try again? I would hate for us to both be stuck in here for hours just being pissed at each other."

"By all means go for it. It's not like I have anything better to do at the moment."

"I should probably start with my name. Hi, I'm Nikklaus Mikaelson, but I usually go by Klaus."

Caroline stayed silent wanting nothing more than this awkward conversation to end. Why the hell had she ever found this person attractive when he seemed bland as hell?

"Did I do something wrong?" Klaus asked causing Caroline to look at him in confusion.

"No. Why would you even ask me that?"

"Well you don't seem very interested in the conversation at the moment. You haven't even bothered to tell me your name."

"Maybe I haven't told you my name because were in the middle of a hostile environment where there's someone out there trying to kill us. So excuse me if I'm more in the mood for a comfortable silence than a really uncomfortable session of useless small talk."

"I'll keep silent if you tell me your name."

"Seriously?"

"It would be a lot easier to shut me up if you just stopped being so stubborn about it."

"Actually there's tons of ways that I could shut you up, but I'd rather not do them with a potential killer on the lose."

Caroline sighed loudly as Klaus looked at her with knowing eyes.

"Fine. Fine. If you must know my name is Caroline Forbes which you would know if you paid attention in class every once in a while."

"Wait. How did you know I don't pay attention in class?"

"Because if you did than you would know my name. I'm in literally five of your classes and you've never noticed me once until today."

"Why didn't you ever come up and say hello?"

"You're kidding me right? I'm me and you're you. We're not supposed to talk to each other. It's high school norms."

"Seriously? You're talking about high school norms as if we're cliches. How stupid is that?"

"Oh. Don't pretend you don't fall under those every once in a while."

"Please like you're miss goody two shoes."

"Like I said you don't even know me."

"Even if I don't know you, I know everyone has a secret, so miss goody two shoes, what's yours?"

"I'm not having this conversation with you."

"Suite yourself from what I've heard I'm a pretty good conversationalist.,"

"Please stop talking."

"As you wish. I'm going to go find a book to read."

Caroline rolled her eyes looking towards the window and wondering what else life could throw at her today.


End file.
